


Birthday Surprises

by MeganLouise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little angst, F/M, Fluff, Near Drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganLouise/pseuds/MeganLouise
Summary: So this fic was originally for a challenge on Tumblr where I got a gif and I had to write a fic based around that gif. I'll put the link to the fic on tumblr in the notes so you can see what the gif is.





	Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> https://meganwinchester1999.tumblr.com/post/148353728382/birthday-surprises

You got back to the bunker really early in the morning after a successful hunt, you went to the bedroom that you and your boyfriend Cas shared, and you saw him asleep and smiled while you got changed and laid in bed with him.

You hadn’t known Cas had feelings for you before last year at your birthday. Sometimes you were left to wonder how you deserved him.

_You told Sam and Dean not to make a big deal out of it. You had never really celebrated your birthday before you met them when you were about 17, but they never listened and ignored you and did it anyway._

_So when you went to get breakfast you saw loads of balloons and a massive chocolate cake on the table._

_“Happy Birthday, Y/N.” The boys shouted and they started to sing Happy Birthday which embarrassed you and caused you to start blushing._

_“Sam, Dean I tell you every freaking year not to celebrate my birthday and you do it anyway,”_

_Dean walked up to you and grinned. “We know but we wanted to make this extra special since it’s your twenty first birthday so you can now drink”_

_You smirked and laughed “I drink anyway, Deano.”_

_“Yeah that’s true but still it’s a special birthday and that deserves a celebration,” Dean chuckled. “By the way Cas said he has something for you later on.”_

_You were confused but you quickly got excited about it because at the time, the boys didn’t know you had feelings for Cas but you thought he didn’t feel the same._

_So after you, surprisingly, had fun with Sam and Dean you went off to find Cas. It didn’t take long to find him as he was in your room._

_“Hey Cas, I heard you had something for me,” you said and blushed deeply as you looked down trying to hide it._

_Cas turned around and looked at you with those bright blue eyes that always made your heart skip a beat._

_“Hi Y/N, I heard it was your birthday today so I thought I would do something special for you.” He said in that deep voice that sent shivers down your spine._

_He went up to you and suddenly you found yourself by a lake. Yet it wasn’t just any lake, it was the lake your dad used to take you to every birthday you had before he died._

_“Cas…how did you know?” You started tearing up._

_Cas looked at you. “Why are you crying, Y/N?” He slowly walked closer to you and he gently wiped your tears away._

_“It’s just that, this was the lake Dad took me every birthday before he died,” you looked up at him, a small tear rolling down your cheek._

_He smiled and nodded his head. “I know it is” he said as he looked down a small blush crossing his cheeks. “I knew there had to be a reason why you didn’t celebrate your birthday, so I went to talk to your dad up in heaven and he told me about this place.”_

_Your eyes widened. “You talked to my Dad, Cas?”_

_“Yes I did. He told me to tell you, that he is proud of you and proud of what an amazing and beautiful young lady you have grown up to be.” He stroked your cheek before smiling again yet this time it felt different._

_“Well I added on the beautiful part,” he blushed. “Y/N you are absolutely beautiful and I hope to give you the best birthday ever by doing this.” He held your face as he leaned in and started to kiss you slowly._

_**‘How can this be happening’** you thought to yourself as you kissed him back._

_After what seemed like forever you pulled away “Cas…I…I never knew, I thought you didn’t like me that way.”_

_He chuckled. “Of cause I do, like I said you’re beautiful and I’m slightly surprised Sam and Dean didn’t say anything, they have known since the beginning.”_

_You grinned as you kissed Cas not realising you both were on the edge of a small rock, and as soon as you stepped back you fell backwards right into the water._

_“Shit…CAS!!!” You tried to swim but your leg was tangled in some weeds._

_You thought you were going to die before you saw Cas take off everything on his upper half as he dived in. “It’s alright, Y/N I’m not going to let you die, especially not on your birthday”_

_He dived underwater and before you knew it you could move your leg, and you and Cas swam back to shore._

_“Th…Thanks, Cas,” you shivered as you were freezing. You sat on the warm sand looking out towards the lake._

_Cas quickly ran to get his clothes and he sat next to you. “You’re welcome, Y/N.”_

_You felt him put his shirt over you which smelled like him and was comforting. “Is this better?” He looked questioningly at you and smiled._

_You put your head on Cas’ shoulder and you nodded your head. “Yes it is, thank you so much, Cas,” you kissed him again and you spent the rest of your birthday, just sat there with Cas not doing anything but smiling, kissing and looking out towards the lake._

You grinned as you remember the memory and looked towards Cas as he slowly woke up.

“Happy Birthday, Y/N and happy one year anniversary,” Cas moved towards you and kissed you deeply.

You kissed him back. “Thanks Cas,” you yawned as you cuddled up to him and slowly dropped to sleep.


End file.
